The Wolf and I
by Kawaiicreole
Summary: Tamara Miller saves Wolf from Death, first from the claws of the PredAlien and second from the bomb dropped on the town. When its all said and done and she cant stay on Earth how will the Arbitrator take to his new companion? How will she take to him?
1. Chapter 1

The rain, the black snake aliens and that sucker with the weird mandibles what the hell was this day chalking up to? Tamara Miller pulled the little girl along with her to the hospitals helicopter, firing off the M16 whenever the creature got too close.

She was not going to let her fathers sacrifice be in vain. The pair of brothers watched each others backs and here she was odd man out. The older brother was buying them some time but he was taking too long.

"We have to leave!" The woman piloting shouted.

"We cant leave him!" The young man called back and it was then that, Tamara felt a hand on her bullet proof vest and drag her from the helicopter. The man shot at the creature and she found herself flung backwards onto the hard cement. Another black alien circled around her, she wasnt afraid though. Tamara sat up on her haunches and fired directly into its chest, the green blood she learned to avoid spraying and she walked backwards into a cooling unit to protect her back. She could make it back to the chopper. Couldnt she? Alien down, she found the older brother knocked away by the hunter creature as it went hand to hand with what she assumed was the leader alien. He pressed the hand cannon into her hand before half fainting. Everyone was distracted now and, Tamara helped him back to the helicopter, inch by inch shoving him inside as a thought struck her mind.

The military was probably gonna be defeated, they intercepted the radio call that said the EVAC was 40 min out, they all knew what it really was. A direct strike on the town square and the civilians there were just canon fodder. She could help, she could help this hunter and maybe if it actually was an EVAC, some time could be bought. Her family was dead anyway what did she have to lose? She slammed the door shut and Tamara hit the side of the metal.

"Go! Just go!" The woman nodded. She was worried about herself and her daughter. She would have been too. Canon in hand Tamara, ducked and turned to see the Hunter on his knees as the tail of the alien was about to pierce him. Not on her watch.

She fired off the strange technology, shredding the tail of the creature, listening to it scream. It turned towards her ready to strike but it wouldnt get the chance as the now unmasked Hunter ran his blades through the things skull. It gave a dull gasp and clawed effortlessly at the Hunter. He yelled in its face, tusks spread open before dropping it to the ground. He was wounded she could see that from the bright green blood that dripped from his side. He half stumbled onto his knees and stared at her.

"Im helping you." She called out, only to receive a growl in return.

Weapon placed in her vest, she held both hands up and approached him. "We have to get clear of here! My uncles house isnt far and he built a bunker in his basement, we'll be safe."

"Safe." He repeated her words and stood up, the florescent blood giving a spurt from its gaping hole.

"Yes, safe." As she made her careful approach another alien stepped forward from the shadows and, he quickly disposed of it with his blades, turning around with impossible speed taking its head off.

"Safe. Female, show me. We go."

Scaffolding down the building on the water drain had been perilous enough, now they ran through back alleys and streets the sounds of the people yelling, bullets firing filling her ears as they approached the neighborhood that finally held her uncles house. The timer on her watch beeped. 10 minutes was all they had to get inside. The Hunter kicked open the door and Tamara ran to the kitchen tossing open the basement door. Thank heavens her uncle was more of a Apocalypse survivor than her father had been. The man had built a fallout shelter into the floor of his basement. _"Able to withstand a nuclear bomb and maybe more."_ He prided himself on that and it was now that Tamara was thankful for that. The hunter seemed reluctant to go with her but she found a flashlight against the wall and showed him the room.

"I wasnt lying, we have to get in here they are going to drop a bomb. Step one containment." The latches were tough to pry open with wet hands but she did it and waited for him to follow her.

Her watch beeped again 5 minutes left and in the relative silence the scream of a jet could be heard. "Hey! Big guy! Come on!"

Poking her head out Tamara saw he had fainted. _Dear God why now?_ She was frantic, hurrying over and tried to find purchase on his body to drag him into the shelter. "Jesus you weigh a ton!" Pulling on his arms her back was gonna kill her later, she pulled and tugged him into the door. The small steps too much for her and she fell backwards, the hunter nearly falling on top of her, She would apologize for that later but for now, she scrambled up and slammed the door shut, and locked it. Bathed in darkness she felt the shaking and rumbling. The sound of destruction going on, the explosions.

 _What the hell they really did it! They really dropped a damn bomb on the city, what the fuck! All those people._ Here in the darkness she realized that when the dust settled only herself and the hunter would be left alive. She felt around in the darkness looking for the box that held, glo-sticks. A rather large one in hand she cracked it open to take a look at the hunter and he was still passed out. Or at least she hoped he was just unconscious.

She crept close and placed a hand on his chest, the deep rise and fall of it indicated he was sleeping. Another loud crash sounded and she briefly wondered if the house had fallen down around them. How bad was it out there? Well for now, she huddled close to his side, she would look at his wounds once the sounds around them quieted. For now she listened to the sound of death, and wondered what would happen next.

So this is just a first chapter to see how things go. The proper names for Yautja and, Xenos will be used later on as Tamara comes into everything.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! This is nice seeing some traffic on my story. I just re-watched AvP:R for like the billionth time, and I love Wolf! So here goes once more! The Wolf and I._

 _WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_

Wolf realized he had passed out, and around an ooman of all things. She was friendly, at least as far as oomans went and she had saved his life. Not that dying in battle would have been a bad thing but the battle scarred Yautja was too stubborn to die. Too tenacious to quit. His head was throbbing and he opened his eyes, realizing once more that his mask was off. The low light in the room allowed him to see and, feel the soft fingers of the female prodding at his wounds. Her quiet voice murmured words that he wasn't quite sure of the meaning to herself but they made a tune and soon he felt himself relax. A smidgen anyway.

"Are you awake?" Her voice inquired of him and he gave a grunt to acknowledge her, attempting to sit up. "No. I just stitched you back up and I don't need you opening any wounds again."

So that's what that astringent smell was. That would also account for the slight stinging on his shoulder and at his waist. "What did?" He knew his English was bad, but really what use did he ever have for talking to oomans?

"What did I do? I patched you up. The bleeding was slow but steady, you aren't bleeding anymore, I gave you stitches. I cant hear anything outside the bunker, but I'm not sure about any radiation. Or are you impervious to most things humans aren't?"

She talked too much that was for sure and Wolf said nothing to her, but laid still nonetheless and lifted his arm to look at his wrist computer. The radiation was minimal to her, she might experience slight sickness but it was nothing to him. He needed to get back to his ship and report on what occurred here. He needed to get to his medical supplies and fix himself up properly. Oomans and their primitive medicine worried him. Wolf decided to disregard her advice and sat up slowly despite her hands held ready to help him. What did she think him? A suckling. He crudely waved her off and stood up, the slight light headed feeling dissipating as he got his bearings.

"What are we going to do? Everything I know has been destroyed and everyone I know is dead. Truth be told, I guess I was wanting to die too that's why I turned back to help you."

She had a death wish? Such a small, fragile creature was strong, she had killed two Kainde Amedha that he had seen and assisted him with the abomination. Why death? Ah, he remembered that oomans held strong familial bonds. Her pack must be dead. That's what grouped oomans called themselves right? Packs? Or was it herds? Wolf rolled his eyes certain she couldn't see him in such low light. He would go back to his ship but; what of this female? She couldn't be left behind and she couldn't be trusted. He could take her aboard his ship. That wasn't unheard of however; Wolf would never be one to do such a thing. He growled in frustration and settled his thoughts on the opening the door then figuring out what to do with her.

"Are you listening to me?" Tamara followed him up to the door, licking her dry lips. Her skin felt disgusting dry and dirty. She tried not to think of a hot bath was nowhere to be found for now. The hunter seemed not to notice her as he gripped the door and ripped it from the hinges, debris falling in towards them he grunted pushing boulders and cement out the way.

It was a wasteland. Rocks, dust, dirt, shattered houses and forests all around. Nothing to be heard, this was the aftermath after a bomb. Tamara blinked back tears remembering there was nothing of her father and uncle left in this mess. Nothing of the people she knew in this town. It was like no one every existed. The hunter growled at her, he was yards ahead of her seemingly waiting and heading towards God knows what. He was all that she knew now and the fury, abandonment and fear rushed at her a torrent as she let out a scream running towards the hunter.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME! What happens now? There's nothing! My dad, my uncle! I..I have no where to go and..." She gasped for air, the dust tickling her nose, as she dropped to her knees in front of the hunter.

Wolf stared at her. He understood the emotion, smelled her anxiety and her fear. He felt no pity. If the female wanted to leave she could have he saw the ship the other oomans had taken off in. She herself had said she wanted to die and so she stayed to help him. He couldn't understand why of all times she chose now to feel uncertain about what may come. He wasn't going to kill her, or harm her. He wasn't sure what would happen to her but; he wasn't going to stick around here and wait for more oomans to see what was left. He had done his job and now he would leave. Her ooman water bothered him, made his normally stoic demeanor feel...gentler. A soft approach to females he knew what to do. Kneeling down next to her, Wolf placed his hand on her shoulder and purred. It was a comforting sound and he purred deep in his chest, shaking her shoulder urging her to stand. She whimpered looking up into his face and he realized she showed no fear towards him.

"Stand, come." She wiped her nose, obeying him and nodded her head. "No, water. Take with me, you come. Sei-i?"

Tamara took a deep breath. "See-ey? What does that mean?"

"Sei-i. Means yes. You come with me, no stay here. Never come again. Sei-i?" He would wait for her to make a decision. At least if she came with him, and decided to not stay with him he knew of other Yautja that would find a ooman aboard their ship amusing. Not that he cared, every male he knew was honorable. Wolf moved away from her taking a few steps forward, he would give her a choice. He couldn't leave her here exactly but; if she said no then he would knock her out, and move the female to another part of this planet where she would be safe. If she said yes, he had plenty of time to think before going back to Yautja Prime.

Tamara licked her lips and thought. Go with him? Like back to where he came from? Were there other humans there? What would she eat? What would she do? Then it hit her. Would it matter now? Here she was in the middle of a destroyed city, dealt by the hand of other humans. Standing in ruins contemplating her future with a hunter-alien creature asking her to go with him. What would Carl Sagan do? What would her father do? A gust of wind blew past, the red-brown haze in the air cleared for a minute and Tamara looked to the east where the sky was blue. It was hope. Things wouldn't always be like this and maybe just maybe she was meant to stay behind. For this moment.

Her foot found purchase on the unsteady rocks beneath her, and for one of the last times she breathed in air. Her dark curly hair kicked around her peanut colored skin, as she turned towards the hunter.

"Sei-i, I will go but first things first. What's your name and what are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

_CityHunterluv thanks so much for the support and the feedback I appreciate it! If anyone else would like to add or say something Im open to that as well! Thank you readers._

 ** _WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_**

The trek back through the forest to the edge of the lake was much longer than Tamara expected, by the time they reached the lake her feet were killing her and she was sure that she had a few blisters on her feet. It had been hours and now that it was nightfall the hunter stopped and tapped a few buttons on his wrist computer. She had asked his name and what exactly he was but he turned away from her mumbling something about her talking too much and simply moved on. She asked again thinking that he would answer her but; he told her to wait and kept walking, and walking and then jogging with more walking added in for flavor. She kept silence from creeping in on them by talking. Tidbits here and there about her life and, what she was doing back in Gunnison. He growled every once in awhile, even making the effort to look at her sometimes as she rattled off, but she was quite sure he probably hadn't heard a word she said.

"So, now that we are here,are you going to answer my questions?" Tamara asked as she stepped closer to the hunter her 5'7" frame nowhere near tall enough to see what he was doing.

Jeez, how tall was he? He had to be at least 7'2", probably 300 pounds, he didn't seem like it though. He had a very lithe shape, muscular and solid, but a swimmers build, his thick neck held a massive head with some sort of crown on it. She briefly wondered how old he was.

Turning towards her suddenly the hunter startled her by placing his hand on her shoulder. "Ta-mare-ah, you ooman." he then pointed to himself. "Wolf. Yautja. Sei-i?"

It took Tamara a minute to process what he said and she supposed at her confusion he did it again waiting for her confirmation. "Yes, my name is Tamara and I'm a human...ooman. Your name is Wolf. A e-wat...eewatya?"

He nodded his head in agreement. "Small, female talks much. Silence, need to learn."

Tamara felt warmth spread her cheeks. "I do not talk a lot. I just don't like silence when it's unnecessary is all."

Wolf grunted, looking towards the sky as a black ship came towards them. It was massive, oblong in shape with pointed curves she assumed to be wings protruding from one end. Wolf's mandibles spread wide as he huffed stepping into the water eagerly awaiting his ship.

"Are there others like you on the ship?" She followed behind him, reaching her hand out to steady herself on his body when she realized he was in the lake farther than she thought.

"H'ko. My ship. Alone." The ship alighted in the water, a bridge opening on it wide enough for them to enter, a colorless mist exiting through the hatch now. It was dark inside, some red lights seemed to give some color, but the very real flight or fight response inside of Tamara caused a cold sweat to run down her back reminding her of just what she was doing.

Wolf however, made no motion to stop as he swam the little distance to the hatch and pulled himself up and inside. He turned around and expected to see her behind him making a small noise that sounded like a grunt in his throat as he held out his hand. It was now or never and Tamara splashed forward and into the water, making the swim to the hatch, lifting a hand as he pulled her out the water by one arm and onto the ship.

"Come, female." He demanded and walked inside his ship steps heavy and fast as he made his way into the darkness therein.

Tamara didn't have much of a choice as the door began closing and she almost stumbled down the hatch following Wolf in the darkness. "Where are we going?"

"Report. Now quiet." Always with the quiet, Tamara thought as she followed him into a larger room that was obviously a cockpit.

One large chair sat in the middle of the room with a large console in front of it. Strange markings covered the console, some blinking, others pulsating, while some glowed steady ready to be given commands or read from. Wolf sat in the large chair and reached out to pull her close to him as he tapped a few buttons. A male voice sounded off in the room speaking a language she didn't understand. Wolf seemed to listen intently before, sliding his claw down a lever and began to respond in the same language to whoever called him. It took him awhile, speaking, tapping his wrist computer, until a hologram appeared of her solar system and he swiped it onto the console and seemed to send it off, along with stills of the abomination he called it and other pictures. He was sending an email, she understood. Once finished, Wolf turned to her and sighed heavily.

"English not good, hard to communicate with female." His voice was guttural and low. If he had been human she might have found it attractive or did she? Either way, she was certain he was trying to tell her that he had more to say he just didn't know how to.

"Your English is fine. A bit broken, but I can understand. Whats going on? You sent some information about what happened but, what happens now?"

He seemed to ponder over her question, reaching out for her he picked up a few strands of her wild hair, rubbing the texture between her fingers. "Clean first, then try to talk, Sei-i?"

Tamara rolled her eyes, but a bath was a wonderful word to hear right about now. "Sei-i."

Standing Wolf lead her from the cockpit, down a hall with blue colored lights on the floor, after she stumbled a bit he stopped and played with his wrist computer and the lights in the hallway and she soon noticed in the rest of the ship turned up higher. "Thank you." She said, only receiving a dismissive hand wave from him.

As they wound through the halls with closed doors on either side, Wolf stopped in front of one door with red marking above it. He pointed to the door and then to her, shaking his head no. "Never, enter. Yes?"

Tamara moved from her position behind him to peek at the door, then stare up at him. "What's behind it?"

She earned a fierce growl, one that she hadn't heard before and Wolf enclosed the space between them quickly moving Tamara backwards so her back was now against the wall behind her. His huge frame locked her against the cold metal, the heat his body gave off now enveloped her. "I say H'ko. Mean no. Very mad, if go in. Say yes and we speak no more about this."

She could tell he meant business, but that didn't mean that the curiosity wasn't overwhelming her. "Sei-i. Yes, sorry."

She didn't notice his dread-locked hair had flared out, like a mane as he spoke to her, but as she backed down his body language changed. He softened up, purring at her, giving her, a wide space. "Good."

With that, he turned once more and expected her to follow, even though Tamara felt like she could piss herself. The door he went through now opened of its own accord and she realized it was a bathroom. He showed her what he called a toilet even though it was made for someone his size. A tiled off area was using for showering, she supposed, though she couldn't tell where the water came from. Various bottles were lined on the wall. On the other side of the room was a large pool filled with blue liquid, steam coming off the water. She assumed it was a soaking bath. As Tamara looked around, she didn't notice Wolf taking off his equipment, storing it into a bin, his net he kept on his body and loin cloth he placed in another bin. He was stark naked now, standing near the showering area, staring at her expectantly.

"You're naked." Tamara squeaked turning her back to him but it was too late for that; he was definitely male and most assuredly the most...ok. She didn't need to think about anything else just stand here until he was done.

"Sei-i. You naked. Come, we wash female."

"My name is Tamara ok? Not Tammy, not female, just Tamara." She kept her hand over his eyes turning back to him. "Where I'm from we don't just get naked like this in front of guys. At least I don't."

"Then how wash?" It was then that Wolf decided it was silly to talk about this and he crossed the room, effectively slicing the shirt from her body, moving her arms from the shirt.

She didn't realize how fast he did it or how gentle he was being until he had also stripped her jeans as well and was stuck trying to get them off her foot. "Hey, hey, hey! Ok, listen I am not going to."

Too late. He lifted her up pulling the denim material free, and set her down near the shower. He noticed then that she had more coverings on, and let out a heavy breath as he reached to remove them as well. Wolf's rough hands on her body and the way he manhandled Tamara set off some primal instinct inside of her. In all her 22 years she never had felt something so...right go off in her brain. At least she didn't think so and she knew she was a lusty woman. As much as the next girl anyway. She stood partially stunned and though she knew she was more than capable of making it hard for him to remove her clothing she stood still as he used a claw to rip the material that held the front of bra together.

Wolf had never seen a naked female ooman before and it was now that he realized what one of his hunt brothers saw in them. Round, globes of flesh marked their chest, rising and falling with each heavy breath they took. This primal scent the female gave off was becoming headier and, now she stood still letting him remove the many layers of clothing she had on. Why oomans needed so many clothes was beyond him but he supposed that their lack of fur or a proper body temperature meant they were always cold. Her skin was a rich brown color, not dark like wood, but not light like the pelt of a Miyak either. Her scent was different. The mix of earth, salt and water was now mixed with. Was he sure? Arousal? Wolf looked up at the female, just as she placed her flat palm against his chest and whispered something to him. Did she know what she was doing? He had not asked for permission to mate, and yet she was giving it. Why? Wolf stepped backwards, turning his head to the side, examining her as she stared up at him, her light eyes watching him as she removed her own underclothes. Pink tongue going over her lips, wetting them. Did she want what she was giving permission for?

"You want mate?" He was unsure and it was bad blood to take a female without her permission. He had never mated a ooman before, he didn't know if he should but it was also looked down upon to not pleasure a female when she asked. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at his member and back up to his face. yes, she was nervous. He would ask again. "Mate? You say yes?"


End file.
